


Break Down

by F1_rabbit



Series: Winter Warmers 2017 [10]
Category: Motorcycling RPF
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-10 01:53:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12901437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/F1_rabbit/pseuds/F1_rabbit
Summary: Alex offers Luca a lift, but the hire car doesn't like all the snow...





	Break Down

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shlryn4](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shlryn4/gifts).



Luca shivered, and Alex reached over to turn up the heat in the rental car. They were heading to the airport after a photoshoot for the top two riders in Moto2, and interviews about the fact that they had famous brothers…

No matter how much they achieved on their own, they were always in their brothers’ shadows.

Snow started to fall, soft little flakes at first, but then it was falling at such a rate that the windscreen wipers were fighting a losing battle.

And then the engine started to splutter.

They rolled to a stop, the thick snow grabbing at the wheels, and Alex twisted the key a few times, but there was no sign of life.

“Are we stuck?” Luca’s first words since he stepped into the car over an hour ago.

“I’ll call the hire place, they’ll come get us.”

Luca groaned, putting his headphones on and pulling his hood up over his head.

Alex tapped Luca on the arm, and he slid off his headphones.

“They’ll come and get us, but it’s going to take at least four hours.”

“Four hours? I’ll walk.” Luca grabbed his bag, but Alex reached out to stop him from opening the door.

Alex handed Luca the satnav screen, showing that they were miles away from anywhere, and Luca slumped back into the seat.

“Typical.”

“We just have to sit tight and stay warm.” Alex unclipped his seatbelt, reaching back so that he could fish out a couple of Pull & Bear hoodies that Marc had given him, and a thermos filled with hot chocolate. “Here, put this on.”

Luca shuffled into the hoodie, pulling on his hat and gloves as he wrapped his scarf around his mouth, only to pull it down when Alex handed him the hot chocolate.

“Thanks.”

“You’re welcome.”

Four hours later they were still stranded, no sign of any other cars, and the sun had set, stealing what little heat they had.

“We should try and get some sleep.” Alex turned around, Luca’s groan the last thing that he heard before he dozed off.

He woke to the sound of Luca groaning, but these were sexual groans, as though he was… Alex turned to see Luca with his headphones on, eyes scrunched shut and his hand stuffed down his jeans, frantically tugging at his hard cock.

Alex couldn’t look away, mesmerised by the sight of Luca in ecstasy, his face contorted in pleasure, his breath hanging in the air with each gasp.

And then he opened his eyes.

“Fuck.”

Luca dragged his eyes over Alex, and he felt naked even though he was wearing five layers. The air crackled with lust, and Alex leant in for a kiss, his lips trembling as he closed his eyes.

The meeting of their lips was electric, sparks flying as Alex deepened the kiss, and he reached down to stroke Luca’s hard cock, eating up his needy whimpers.

Luca came with a jolt, and Alex grinned.

“I’m glad we got stuck.”

**Author's Note:**

> *and obviously none of this actually happened, it is all a figment of my twisted imagination ;)


End file.
